Opera time table W28/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 11.07.2016 - Monday/Montag 03:02 Baldassare Galuppi - Il mondo alla roversa (1998) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 05:32 Antonio Sacchini - Oedipe à Colone (2004) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 07:02 Rebel and Francœur - Pirame et Thisbé (2007) Mirare Productions (F) 09:22 Jean-Marie Leclair - Scylla et Glaucus (1986) Warner-Erato (F) 12:12 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Zoroastre (2001) Erato Records (F) 14:40 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Hippolyte et Aricie (1996) Erato Records (F) 17:42 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 21:15 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 23:48 Antonio Vivaldi - Il Teuzzone (1996) Tactus (I) 12.07.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 03:09 Antonio Vivaldi - Motezuma (Montezuma) (2006) Archiv Pro (I) - 1st recording 06:23 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - Lo frate 'nnamorato (1989) EMI (I) 09:04 Leonardo Vinci - Le zite 'ngalera (1999) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 11:17 Reinhard Keiser - Croesus (1990) Nuova Era (D) 13:32 Reinhard Keiser - Der geliebte Adonis (1999) CPO (D) 17:09 John Ernest Galliard - Pan and Syrinx (2004) Brilliant Classics (E) 18:06 John Frederick Lampe - Pyramus and Thisbe (1994) Hyperion (E) 19:04 John Eccles - Semele (2003) Forum (E) - 1st recording 21:01 Henry Purcell - Timon of Athens (2004) Brilliant Classics (E) 21:20 Henry Purcell - The Fairy Queen (1970) Decca (E) 22:56 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 13.07.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:51 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 02:55 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) 05:32 Francesco Cavalli - Ercole Amante (1980) Erato (I) - 1st recording 08:15 Giacinto Cornacchioli - Diana Schernita (1995) Bongiovanni (I) 09:16 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 12:21 Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) 14:33 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ritorno d'Ulisse in patria (1991) Nuova Era (I) 17:11 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (1988) Nuova Era (I) 21:05 Stefano Landi - La morte d'Orfeo (2006) Zig Zag Territoires (I) 23:36 Francesca Caccini - La liberazione di Ruggiero dall'isola d'Alcina (1996) PMC (I) 14.07.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:53 Giulio Caccini - L'Euridice (2008) Ricercar (I) 02:12 Stefano Landi - Il Sant' Alessio (1995) Erato Records (I) 04:21 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ballo delle ingrate (1993) Nuova Era (I) 05:12 Francesco Cavalli - Xerse (1985) Harmonia Mundi (I) 08:55 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Isis (2005) Accord (F) 11:28 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Amadis (2006) Accord (F) 14:23 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - David et Jonathas (1981) Warner-Erato (F) 16:31 Marin Marais - Alcyone (1990) Warner-Erato (F) - 1st recording 19:05 John Eccles - The Judgment of Paris (2003) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 19:55 Johann Ernst Galliard - Pan and Syrinx (2004) Brilliant Classics (E) 20:52 John Frederick Lampe - Pyramus and Thisbe (1994) Hyperion (E) 21:50 Georg Philipp Telemann - Miriways (2012?) CPO (D) 15.07.2016 - Friday/Freitag 00:16 Georg Philipp Telemann - Orpheus (1996) Harmonia Mundi (D) - 1st recording 02:55 Gian Francesco de Majo - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Coviello (I) - 1st recording 05:04 Giovanni Battista Sammartini - Memet (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 07:45 Tommaso Traetta - Antigona (1997) Decca (I) - 1st recording 10:14 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Lucio Silla (1985) Brilliant (I) 13:08 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 15:27 Joseph Haydn - Il mondo della luna (1977) Philips (I) 18:12 Niccolò Vito Piccinni - Le donne vendicate (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 19:21 Vicente Martín y Soler - Una cosa rara (1991) Astrée Auvidis (I) - 1st recording 22:15 Domenico Cimarosa - Il matrimonio segreto (1990) Nuova Era (I) 16.07.2016 - Saturday/Samstag ERROR: Giuseppe Moneta - Il conte Policronio (2007) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 00:06 Meingosus Gaelle - Adams und Evas Erschaffung (1999) DA Music (D) 01:27 Mozart-Henneberg-Schack - Der Stein der Weisen (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording 03:31 Carl Maria von Weber - Die drei Pintos (1976) RCA (D) 05:27 E. T. A. Hoffmann - Dirna (1998) CPO (D) 06:36 Franz Schubert - Fierrabras (1988) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 09:00 Albert Lortzing - Hans Sachs (2001) Ars Produktion (D) 11:26 Gioachino Rossini - La Gazzetta (2001) Fondazione Cassa di Risparmio di Pesaro (I) 13:35 Gioachino Rossini - La Cenerentola, ossia La bonta in trionfo (2005) RCA (I) 16:07 Federico e Luigi Ricci - Crispino e la Comare, ossia Il medico e la morte (1989) Bongiovanni (I) 18:15 Giuseppe Verdi - Luisa Miller (1951) Conductor: Mario Rossi (I) 20:02 Giuseppe Verdi - Ernani (1991) Nuova Era (I) 22:21 Gabriel Dupont - La Cabrera (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 23:26 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1953) Conductor: Victor de Sabata (I) 17.07.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:14 Max von Schillings - Mona Lisa (1983) Gala (D) 02:51 Siegfried Wagner - Sonnenflammen (2003) CPO (D) 05:04 Alexander von Zelminsky - Der Traumgörge (1987) Capriccio (D) - 1st recording 06:55 Othmar Schoeck - Venus (1991) Breitkopf & Härtel Records (D) 08:26 Benjamin Britten - Albert Herring (1996) Vox Classics (E) 10:42 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 12:28 William Bolcom - Lucrezia (2008) Bridge Records (E) 13:20 Kris Defoort - The Woman Who Walked into Doors (2009) Fuga Libra (E) 14:42 John Musto - Bastianello (2008) Bridge Records (E) 15:21 Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 17:20 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 19:06 Glenn Erik Haugland - 3x3 (2007) Opera Omnia (NO) - Thriller opera in 13 scenes 19:48 Håkon Berge - Gagarin - En Romfartsopera (1996) Hemera Music (NO) - 1st recording 20:47 Mikko Heiniö - Riddaren och draken (The Knight and the Dragon) (2000) BIS (FI) 22:04 Aulis Sallinen - Kuningas lähtee Ranskaan (The King goes forth to France) (2005) Ondine (FI) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 28/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016